


rightunity girlfriends what can I say

by YourLocalSandPile



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, i don't know what i'm doing help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28082307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLocalSandPile/pseuds/YourLocalSandPile
Summary: ancap's tired because her day was shit. that's it
Relationships: Anarcho-Capitalist/White Identitarian | Nazi (Centricde), Ancap/Nazi, Nazi/Ancap, Right unity
Comments: 12
Kudos: 28





	rightunity girlfriends what can I say

The house was fairly quiet on that night. Commie was on her room, probably reading some dumb theory book. Ancom was sleeping (throwing molotovs all day is exhausting!). Nazi was watching some WWII documentary. Ancap was on the phone. 

“Very well. It was a pleasure doing business with you!” She said, with a cheerful voice. However, as soon as she hanged up, her smile ceased to exist, and she groaned.

Ancap was tired. The only thing she did the entire day was deal with insufferable clients and look at a computer screen. What she wanted most was to rest.  
The woman put her phone on her desk, and turned off her computer. She took off her yellow fedora, and went to the living room.  
Nazi eyed her mildly interested as she threw herself at the couch and put her head on the other's lap.

“I thought you were working.” Nazi said, turning down the TV's volume.

“And I was,” Ancap sighed, taking off her sunglasses and putting them on the coffee table. “It's just that today was quite exhausting. I think I deserve to rest a little, don't you think?” She looked up to the blonde, smirking.

Nazi muttered something that sounded like a ‘maybe’. Ancap closed her eyes and sighed, this time out of content. The woman above her smiled slightly, and started caressing her hair.   
Slowly, Ancap started to fall asleep. Her eyelids grew heavy, and the sounds around her seemed quieter; she felt gentle hands caressing her hair and her face, too.  
But, before she could actually fall asleep, she felt arms lifting her. Ancap heard Nazi's voice curse quietly. With unsteady steps, the nationalist made her way to the capitalist's bedroom and laid her on the bed as delicate as she could. Ancap heard a sigh of relief, followed by a blanket being put around her and the other woman leaving.  
As much as she was offended by Nazi's struggle (she wasn't that heavy, for Rand's sake!), she couldn't help but smile; Nazi wasn't the type to do this sort of thing. So, as Ancap felt sleep take over her, she realized that, maybe, today wasn't as bad as she initially thought.

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! thanks for reading my fic :]  
> it's my second time trying to write in English so don't be surprised if it's not very good (also my first time posting on ao3 so yeah)  
> i know it's very short,,   
> have a nice day/night!!


End file.
